A variety of methods have been proposed and implemented to provide security and anonymity for device and computer communication over the Internet and in virtual private networks. Conventional communication solutions, including secure virtual private networks, connect a remote device or computer to the target device or computer, while data security is typically tackled using some form of data encryption. These devices and computers in virtual private networks can securely communicate with the exchange of public and private encryption keys or by separately routing (a) the packets of protected data and (b) their encryption keys, from the point of origin—through disparate network paths encompassing multiple devices or computers—to the point of destination. This kind of security is primarily used for corporate virtual private networks that require a broad communication policy thus binding devices and computers to specific networks is preferred.
These typical virtual private network solutions contain many potential security concerns where there is a need to (a) securely control communication for specific applications and their protocols from devices and computers through foreign networks, (b) ensure that these applications and their protocols can only communicate within the desired foreign networks, and (c) ensure that encryption keys cannot be tracked or traced and that the data cannot be interpreted.
For instance, Larson (U.S. Pat. No. 8,051,181) teaches a technique to establishing a secure communication link between computers of virtual private networks in which one or more data values that vary according to a pseudo-random sequence are inserted into each data packet in order to provide multiple paths to reach the destination. Although Larson provides security enhancements for typical virtual private networks, there remains a need for secure and efficient Internet communication between applications installed on devices.